This invention concerns a system for teaching persons to improve their visual perception, and more particularly relates to a kit and its manner of use for training handicapped persons to properly interpret the spatial orientation of visually perceived stimuli.
Certain disorders are encountered particularly in young people of elementary school age, wherein the mental image of visually perceived things is reversed from the true state. Such disorders, one of which being known as dyslexia, cause extreme difficulties in the process of learning to read printed material.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an instructional system in kit form for training handicapped persons to more accurately interpret visually perceived stimuli.
It is another object of this invention to provide an instructional system as in the foregoing object capable of self-administration by the handicapped person or administration by a teacher of said person.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instructional system of the aforesaid nature which provides a variety of interpretive visual topics and a progressively increasing level of difficulty of interpretation.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an instructional kit of the aforesaid characteristics of simple construction which may be economically fabricated.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.